Hobbit Quest
Written by Michael Joseph Grant, V for Advanced Camp 2010. Teaser Belle's Bell Quarterly Newsletter July 10th, Year of the Triple Caterpillar Hello, friends and family all! Every time I sit down to write out this little newsletter, I have to remark that time seems to drift by in a haze. It seems like just last winter that we were carrying our little Marind through the snow in a yarn papoose, and suddenly she's a proper young lady. The years just keep coming, each one more pleasant than the last. Yes, amid the goings-on of the past season, I'm afraid some of the smaller joys might slip my mind as I write this. Lillian Bramstock took her first steps (and her dear mother, of course, won't stop talking about that magical moment until Lillian's married). There have been a number of fabulous parties. And of course the Bramstocks are also preparing cheerily for a visit from their in-laws in Oldbridge. The tots are all excited to meet new faces, and Delia has been cooking like a madwoman for their reception. I can smell it all the way from my study! It is the end of Everard's productive term as mayor, and two candidates have stepped forward to fill his boots: Merimac Bramstock and Caffee Cordone. They are both fine gentlemen and would make for excellent mayors. The election will be held in one week's time, and things are getting pretty heated-- not that there's anything wrong with some friendly competition. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until November's newsletter to hear the exciting outcome. But in the meantime, I'd like to take a moment to recall Everard's finest moments as mayor: How he purchased another acre of Wheatwick's forests, securing more leisure-walking grounds for us... His brilliant inception of the Goodlyday Feast... His lovely speech at the County Fair, which was held in Belle's Bell in the Year of the Gourd. His future plans center around writing a book on the town's political history. He may not finish it for years, but I have heard him brandish the terms "exclusive" and "ground-breaking." He is quite the industrious soul, often completing a page or more each day, instead of enjoying his hard-won retirement. To everyone's great relief, Erling Billyjig returned in May from his sojourn out in the world. For those of you who haven't been reading these newsletters for as long as I've been writing them, know that the Billyjigs have a foolhardy practice of sending their children out into the big wide world armed with nothing but a pack full of Grammy Hildigrim's sweetcakes. But a tradition is a tradition, and it'd be a shame to spoil it at this point. Erling went out to seek his fortune, and while he came back not a coin richer, he certainly seems to have picked up some new jokes. I'm getting into the habit of clapping my hands over the young ones' ears whenever he opens his mouth, myself. In any case, we're very happy to have him back safe and sound. And, of course, our hearts go out to all those whose towns have not been so fortunate this year. I am referring to the rumors that come over the hills-- of terrible ogres and demonds terrorizing the countryside. Already the Cordones are organizing a charity to fund rebuilding these striken areas. Personally, I'm just relieved that such things happen elsewhere. I would love to tell you all more, but my inkwell is running low and I hear the bell calling for tea. I'll make a list of all the things I've forgotten and send an addendum in a week or so. With Love, Hamfast Bromberrie & All Your Friends in Belle's Bell ~-------~ Terror! Gardens! Intrigue! Excitement! Sweetcakes! A delicate game of cat and mouse! What Really Happened Cast Category:Games